Music for the soul and theatre comes to Hogwarts
by Sweet Little Angel Cake
Summary: Catrin and Alex peacock are the new girls . Draco, Theodore and the twins where friends before hogwarts. There voices will make any man faint. They will make themselves know.


Music for the soul and theatre comes to Hogwarts

Catrin and Alex peacock are the new girls . Draco Malfoy wants Catrin for himself. Along with that the girls friends are all boys. There voices will make any man faint. They will make themselves know.

Catrin and Alex were standing in front of Hogwarts. Suitcases in there hand. The girls were wearing jeans a shirt with skulls on and black knee length boots. Alex was in purple and black, length waist black hair with blue and purple strips and icy blue eyes. Catrin was in yellow and black, length waist black hair with red and yellow strips and Deep sea blue eyes. The girls arms were linked. They stepped into Hogwarts . They looked scared they have just started fifth year in Hogwarts. They were walking down the hallways they were silent the girls guessed they were in the main hall. The girls knocked on Dumbledore office. Catrin unlinked arms with Alex and opened the door she saw the Malfoy standing there shouting at professor Dumbledore. As professor Dumbledore looked up he smiled warmly.

"You two must be the Peacocks" Dumbledore smiled.

The girls curtseyed. " Its lovely to meet you Sir I'm Catrin Maria Crystal Peacock and this is my sister Alex Amy Elizabeth Peacock," Catrin smiled.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Well its lovely to meet you."

Alex smiled, "Well not to seem rude but may we have be sorted please"

Dumbledore stood up walked over to the girls and lead them to the door, "Of course my dears," Dumbledore turned around and looked at the Malfoy's "It will never happen mister Malfoy never."

With that Dumbledore lead them into the great hall. There suitcases diapered and the girls linked arms. Catrin smiled at Alex she half smiled back. Catrin put her arm round Alex's shoulder there smiles were bright as the sun. The doors of the main hall opened and every one's head turned and Alex backed of a bit but Catrin grabbed Alex and pulled her to the sorting hat. Alex sat down looking neverous as professor Dumbledore put the hat on alexs head.

The hat spoke and the girls jumped "Well a peacock finally graces the halls of Hogwarts," Alex smirked.

"Oh shut up and get on with it"

"Well lets see beautiful and grace, cunning sly evil but is this a tint of fear in you" The twins stopped breathing and paled. " A man, related and……" The twins were as white as ghosts.

Alex, "Just sort me already"

Hat, "SLYTHERIN"

The slytherin table cheered. Catrin smiled sat on the stall and had the hat placed on her head.

The hat spoke, " Another peacock well easy your exactly like your sister but washed with guilt and hated along with fear but SLYTHERIN" Alex and Catrin walked calmly to the slytherin table sat down at the end.

Dumbledore stood at the front of the main hall. " Welcome new students and welcome back the old students , I would like to welcome professor umbridge as are new defence against the dark arts teacher and to every one the forbinne forest is strictly for binned. Now lets eat"

The students dug into there food. The twins sat at the end of the table picking at there food. Draco Malfoy turned and looked at the twins. He knew there was something wrong.

"You two what are you doing," Draco said. He was sitting next to Catrin.

"Nothing," The twins said in a quite voice.

"Look you two are new to slytherin you two must learn who to like and hate," Draco smirked.

"Look man I don't take orders from a pretty idiot so if I were you back of" Catrin said her head half heartily turned.

Draco grabbed her wrist pulled her closer to him. His and her hand above there head. "Look girl your new and you will do what I say,"

Alex looked as pale as a ghost. Catrin head was turned away from Draco. "Yes" she said.

Draco let go and with a smirk he turned back to his food. "Cat you alright," Alex asked.

"I'm fine" She said.

"come of it sis I wasn't born yesterday," Alex said.

But before Catrin could reply the main hall doors crashed opened. The girls were know as pale as ghost's. It was Tyler there older brother or better know as the phantom of the opera. Tyler pointed his finger at catrin's throat as he walked closer to the twins.

Tyler "sing to me my angle of music".

Catrin: In sleep he sang to me (She walked from the table in a trance)In dreams he came (She walked up to him eyes are glazed over)That voice which calls to me (She turns around and looks at the slytherin)And speaks my name (She placed her hands on her throat)And do I dream again? (She grabs her head)For now I find (She lets go and looks at Tyler)The phantom of the opera is there, (She turns and runs down the rile between slytherin and Gryffindor)Inside my mind (She drops to the floor)Tyler: Sing once again with me (He walks up to her)Our strange duet (Grabs her hand and pulls her up)My power over you (His hands floats over her head)Grows stronger yet (He smiled triumphantly)And though you turn from me (He grabbed her chin)to glance behind (He turned and smirked at Alex)The phantom of the opera is there (He let her go and gilded across the hall)Inside your mind (He smirked)Catrin: Those who have seen your face (looks at his masked side of his face)Draw back in fear (Takes a few steps back)I am the mask you wear (Puts hand to her face were the mask will be)Tyler: It's me they hear (He walks quickly up to her)Both: My/Your spirit and my/your voice (HE grabs her a twirls her)In one combined (Pulls her to his chest)The phantom of the opera is there (She turns away)inside my/your mind (Grabs her head)Chorus: Is that the phantom of the opera? Beware the phantom of the opera Tyler: In all your fantasies you always knew (He places his hands on her shoulder)That man and mystery (She runs)Catrin: Were both in you (She twirls)Both: And in this labyrinth (They twirl)Where night is blind (Hands up towards the sky)The Phantom of the opera is here/there (Points at each other)Christine: Inside my mind (Eyes start to tear up)Tyler: Sing, my Angel of Music! (In commanding voice)CatrinHe's there,(Points at him) the Phantom of the Opera . .(Turns away and falls to the floor)

Tyler smirks and vanishes. Alex runs up to catrin.

Dumbledore stood there in shock he knew that these girls will bring trouble but never knew it would be so early in the year.

Alex sat next to catrin stroking her hair. Alex sat there crying. "Please don't go" Alex sobbed.

"Now how many times have I told you, you wont get rid of me that easiy,"Catrin coughed out.

"Your alive," Alex hugs her. "He still has power over you,"

Draco walked up to the twins and helps them up. "You two ok." The girls nodded.

"The lot of you there is also a play being held at the end of the year, Phantom of the opera will be held at Hogwarts in July" Dumbledore anoused.

With a fud both girls hit the floor.


End file.
